As this type of driving tool, a driving tool equipped with a contact member that is provided to be slidable relative to a nose part and is pressed against a driving target is known.
This driving tool is formed such that fasteners cannot be shot when the contact member is not pressed against the driving target and thereby the fasteners are not shot in the air (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-201781).
Meanwhile, in the conventional driving tool, a top dead center of the contact member when the contact member is pushed into the back is equal to a tip of the nose part, but is set to such a degree as to slightly protrude from the tip of the nose part. By setting the top dead center in this way, the contact member can be moved to the top dead center when the contact member is pressed against the flat driving target, and a sign for validating an operation of a trigger can be reliably turned on. In other words, it is possible to prevent an incomplete sign from being generated by pressing shortage of the contact member.
However, in the conventional driving tool as mentioned above, when an attempt is made to incline the tool to shoot the fasteners (when an attempt is made to perform so-called oblique driving), there is a problem that a gap occurs between the tip of the nose part and the driving target when the contact member is pressed against the driving target and is moved to the top dead center, and the fasteners cannot be deeply driven.
In the conventional driving tool, when the driving tool falls from a tip side thereof, the contact member bears the whole impact at the time of falling. For this reason, there is a problem that the contact member leads to breakage.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a driving tool capable of deeply driving fasteners even when oblique driving is performed and preventing breakage of a contact member.
To address the above problems, the invention is characterized by the following.
A driving tool configured to drive fasteners shot from an ejection port into a driving target according to an aspect of the invention comprises:
a trigger configured to carry out a driving action;
a nose part formed with the ejection port;
a contact member provided to be slidable relative to the nose part and is capable of being pressed against the driving target; and
a contact detecting part configured to detect that the contact member is pressed against the driving target,
wherein the driving action is carried out when the contact detecting part detects that the contact member is pressed against the driving target and when the trigger is operated, and
wherein the contact member is slidable to a side opposite to and beyond a tip of the nose part.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, the contact detecting part may include a button capable of being pushed down in a direction perpendicular to a sliding direction of the contact member.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, a tip width of the contact member may be greater than a tip width of the nose part.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, the driving tool may include an adjustment member configured to adjust a movable range of the contact member, and the adjustment member may have a first state and a second state, in the first state, a tip of the contact member is made slidable to the side opposite to and beyond the tip of the nose part, and in the second state, the tip of the contact member is regulated not to be slidable to the side opposite to and beyond the tip of the nose part.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, the adjustment member may be a member mounted to be rotatable relative to the nose part, be formed such that a distance from a rotational center to a circumferential surface differs in at least two spots, and decide a top dead center of the contact member by engaging the contact member with the circumferential surface.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, the adjustment member may be disposed at a front side of the driving tool.
In the driving tool according to an aspect of the invention, the adjustment member may be regulable such that the contact member does not slide to a position at which the contact detecting part detects that the contact member is pressed against the driving target.
According to the aspect of the invention, the contact member is made slidable to the side opposite to and beyond the tip of the nose part. According to this configuration, when the contact member is obliquely pressed against the driving target and is moved to the top dead center thereof, the contact member can be pushed into the back beyond the tip of the nose part. For this reason, since the tip of the nose part can approach the driving target, the fasteners can be deeply driven even when the oblique driving is performed. Even when the contact member is pressed against the driving target on the straight (in the case of so-called flat driving), since the tip of the nose part can be brought into close contact with the driving target, the fasteners can be deeply driven.
Even when the driving tool falls from a tip side thereof, it is difficult for the contact member to be broken. That is, the contact member slides, and thereby the nose part is hit against the ground so that an impact is dispersed to the contact member and the nose part (the tool main body). For this reason, it is possible to prevent breakage of the contact member at the time of falling.
According to the aspect of the invention, the contact detecting part includes the button that is allowed to be pushed down in the direction perpendicular to the sliding direction of the contact member. According to this configuration, even when the contact member is not moved to the top dead center thereof, the contact detecting part can be disposed such that the button is pushed down in the middle of the range in which the contact member slides. Therefore, even when the contact member is not moved to the top dead center thereof at the time of flat driving, a sign for validating an operation of a trigger can be reliably turned on, and no sign failure occurs at the time of flat driving. Even when the contact detecting part is disposed such the button is pushed down in the middle of sliding, since the contact detecting part does not hinder the sliding of the contact member, the movable range of the contact member can be freely set.
According to the aspect of the invention, the tip width of the contact member is formed to be greater than that of the nose part. According to this configuration, when the oblique driving is performed by pressing a lateral end of the contact member against the driving target, the lateral end of the contact member which protrudes from a side of the nose part can be engaged with the driving target. Therefore, the nose part can be prevented from sliding on the driving target when a pressing action of the contact member is performed, and a posture during driving can be stabilized.
According to the aspect of the invention, the driving tool includes the adjustment member for adjusting the movable range of the contact member, and the adjustment member acquires the first state in which the tip of the contact member is made slidable to the side opposite to and beyond the tip of the nose part and the second state in which the tip of the contact member is regulated not to be slidable to the side opposite to and beyond the tip of the nose part. According to this configuration, the movable range of the contact member can be adjusted according to circumstances of usage. For example, adjustment that the adjustment member is set to the first state at the time of oblique driving and is set to the second state at the time of flat driving is made possible.
According to the aspect of the invention, the adjustment member is the member mounted to be rotatable relative to the nose part, is formed such that the distance from the rotational center thereof to the circumferential surface thereof differs in at least two spots, and decides the top dead center of the contact member by engaging the contact member with the circumferential surface thereof. According to this configuration, since the movable range of the contact member can be adjusted only by rotating the adjustment member, operability is good.
Since the adjustment member is directly engaged with the contact member, a driving depth can be adjusted with the minimum number of components. Since no intermediate member is used, only a tolerance between the adjustment member and the contact member may be taken into consideration, and an adjustment mechanism having high accuracy can be provided.
If the distance from the rotational center to the circumferential surface is set to be able to be changed step by step, the adjustment mechanism capable of adjusting the driving depth step by step can be provided. If the circumferential surface of the adjustment member is formed in a cam shape, the adjustment mechanism capable of steplessly adjusting the driving depth in a seamless way can be provided.
According to the aspect of the invention, the adjustment member is disposed at the front side of the driving tool. According to this configuration, since visibility of the side of the driving tool is not marred, driving work can be performed while looking at a driving position from the side.
According to the aspect of the invention, the adjustment member is regulable such that the contact member does not slide to the position at which the contact detecting part detects the pressing. According to this configuration, the contact member can be locked such that the driving cannot be performed by the adjustment member for adjusting the driving depth.